Ianto's First Time
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Ianto's fist time with Jack.


Ianto's heart was racing, he was in those big, safe arms, and Jack's lips looked so appealing, he eyes fixed on Jack's lips, in a trance like state he kissed them, hard and rough, then it began to soften and they were lip locked with Jack kissing him back. This time he didn't pull away, he couldn't deny his feelings any longer, Jack was like a drug and Ianto kept going back. Jack didn't mind that Ianto had just laid one on him, in fact he was pleased, he wanted it to happen and so did Ianto, but he just didn't want to admit it. Ianto pulled out of the kiss and looked at Jack for a long moment, not one of them spoke, Jack just kissed Ianto's lips once again and pushed Ianto back onto his bed.

Jack was now on top of Ianto, his legs wrapped around Ianto's waist and their cock's touching, rubbing against each other. Ianto wanted Jack so bad, and Jack was thinking all of the things he wanted to do to Ianto, how he wanted to do it, how he wanted to explore Ianto's body piece by piece until he came in Ianto's perky little arse. Ianto lent up to kiss Jack, but Jack pulled back knowing it was frustrating Ianto, so Ianto pushed Jack to the other side of the bed and landed on top of him, feeling him, kissing him, biting him. Jack was surprised, he knew there was something behind those sweet innocent eyes, and now he was experiencing it. He was like a savage beast. He was ripping Jack's shirt with how quickly he was trying to remove his shirt, once removed he started kissing Jack's neck, moving his hands over Jack's chest almost ghostly, until he reached Jack's belt buckle and then he smirked that wicked smirk. And Jack went hard, then swallowed, his mouth dry, reaching up to undo Ianto's shirt, but his hands were being pushed away.

Ianto licked the middle of Jack's neck, all the way down to his belly button, hands revelling in bliss, and grabbed Jack's cock quite unpredictably, and Jack moaned. Jack liked this side of Ianto he had discovered and didn't know where this new side of Ianto had come from. It was like he was possessed. Jack couldn't stand it anymore, the tension was killing him, he wanted to peel Ianto's clothes away. Jack rolled over Ianto, pushing his weight onto his hands, carful that he did not crush Ianto, he panted and smiled. Ianto smiled back and was breathing heavily beneath him. Jack opened Ianto's shirt, button by button, making Ianto feel the tension that Jack had, he grabbed Ianto's hand and placed it on his arse, which Ianto squeezed and tried to get Jack's trousers off, but Jack wouldn't allow it. He was playing hard to get. Jack kissed Ianto's mouth whilst undoing his pyjama shirt, slipping his tongue in, brushing it along Ianto's teeth and rolling it around Ianto's tongue, Ianto's sucked it, and brought it between his lips; Jack thought he kissed like a porn star. Ianto helped Jack un-fasten his buttons, the suspense killing him.

Ianto didn't know how to make love to a man, but would do by the end of this. He was watching Jack's every move and noting it in his mind, he wanted to do the things he did to him, back to Jack. He wasn't quite sure how to have sex with Jack, but he felt like it wasn't a problem, that Jack would lead him and he had nothing to worry about. And so Jack did.

Jack pulled down Ianto's pyjama trousers, to reveal his navy blue boxers, Jack felt excitement coursing through his veins, and had to swallow again. Ianto watched as Jack looked up at him and asked "Are you sure you wanna do this?". Ianto nodded, he couldn't speak, his lips were dry and his lust took over him and filled his eyes. Jack pulled down Ianto's boxers, slowly, to reveal his cock. Jack stroked it and then placed his hands of Ianto's hips, letting them glide down his legs as Jack took him in his mouth. Ianto groaned. Jack slid his tongue down Ianto's cock and then sucked it, with the sound of panting and cries of pleasure Jack sucked Ianto off.

Ianto felt every second of Jack on him, he felt the wet tongue glide over him, he felt the full lips coat him, he felt the roof of Jack's mouth and the sides of his cheeks. Then he came. The hot fluid spurted out and slid own Jack's throat, coating the back of his oesophagus, and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Ianto groaned one last time and fell limp. He froze on his back panting until he sat upright and placed his body over Jack's. He kissed Jack's mouth, tasting his own cum and letting his tongue explore Jack's mouth. Jack went to get up and Ianto pushed him down again, letting his hands find Jack's zipper, whilst still exploring his mouth. He kissed Jack one last time before kissing his way down to Jack's hard-on.

Ianto tried to copy what Jack did, a little nervous but thought it was pretty simple, and let the moment take him. He placed his tongue on the end and licked his way up, coating it in his saliva, rolling it around, until he felt ready to put it in his mouth. He opened his mouth wide and forced Jack's cock in, feeling it touch his tongue, and go harder. He sucked on it, bringing his mouth up and down and feeling Jack empty in his mouth and swallowing hard. Jack cried out when Ianto bit down to rough him up a bit. Ianto moved up to kiss Jack on the lips, "You sure you haven't done that before?, you suck like a porn star!" Jack said arching an eyebrow, Ianto just kissed him back and they lay together on Ianto's bed; Ianto with his arm around Jack and his head propped on Jack's chest, and Jack's arm around Ianto's waist. "Now rollover" Jack said whispering in Ianto's ear then nibbling at the rim.

Ianto wasn't sure what was happening but he complied and rolled over waiting to see what Jack was going to do to him next. Jack moved to lie on top of Ianto and said "relax, and spread your legs wide", and Ianto, a little shakily did as he was told. "Is it gunna hurt?" he asked a little uncertain, "A little bit, but it will pass, I'll be gentle with you" Jack said kissing the back of Ianto's neck then further down until he reached the middle of Ianto's back, then he licked the sweat off of Ianto's back in a straight line, then he began to rim his arse. Ianto groaned with pleasure. "You like that huh?" Jack asked and Ianto only groaned once again to answer. Jack pulled out a little bottle of lube from his coat pocket which was on the floor close to the bed and covered his dick in it, then reached out to Ianto's arse and rubbed a little around his arse hole. Ianto flinched, "that's cold", "Ill heat up" assured Jack kissing the curve in Ianto's back.

Jack slowly thrust himself in Ianto, and Ianto cried out in pain, "does it always hurt?" Ianto asked when he collected himself, "You get used to it, just relax, let me take care of you" Jack reassured Ianto, he could see he was beginning to panic. Jack pushed further in Ianto when he felt Ianto's hand grab his arm, "Go slow, ok?" Ianto asked as he was knew to this and didn't know how much pain he could take at will, "Don't worry you're in safe hands" Jacked assured him once again. Jack grabbed Ianto's waist and Ianto placed his hands over the tops of Jack's squeezing them when the pain got white hot.

After a couple more thrusts the pain was beginning to fade, and Ianto was enjoying himself more. The combined moans of Jack and Ianto filled the room until the both came again, this time Jack came inside Ianto and Ianto could feel the hot fluid sliding inside him, Jack pulled out and turned on his back, panting. Ianto tried to lay on his back but pain shot through him and he yelped, causing Jack to laugh at him, "I rode you so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a while". Ianto got the hint and laid on his front, Jack bringing him closer in his arms, "Next time, I wanna top you!" Ianto told Jack in a playful tone, Jack only smiled and said "I can't wait to experience that!".

Jack and Ianto didn't go back into work for quite a while, they just lay there next to each other; Jack taking in what just happened, and thinking about what he wanted to do to Ianto and where, Ianto was a big turn on, especially with him being so close to him, and Ianto was just thinking about what he had just done, he didn't mean for it to happen, but he couldn't resist the temptation, not to mention Jack was a big flirt. Ianto had officially gone bender, and he liked it.

When Jack and Ianto went into work the next day they traded more smiles than usual and Jack stated calling Ianto to his office more often, he started brushing past Ianto, making him want Jack, and Ianto knew who he could go to if he wanted to talk about anything, or just be held. The other team members started noticing things more and more but kept their mouths shut, they knew how nervous a person Ianto was, and he was their friend, what he did in private was none of their business, and Ianto finally got to top Jack, like the wild beast he was.


End file.
